In My Right Hand Is Love
by Misdreamus
Summary: A series of one-shots, lots of fluff, friendship and UST. GerIta, UsUk, Spamano, Franada, SuFin, GiriPan, RoChu, AusHung


**In My Right Hand Is Love**

**Chapter 1: White Flag and Wurst**

**Summary: Italy finally got Germany to take a day off, and they spend the much-needed vacation at the beach! Fluff, rated K+ for language and Italy-ness. Might change the rating as the chapters progress. My first GerIta fic; don't shoot me. **

_In my right hand is a white flag~ In my left hand is PASTA!_

_In my right hand is wurst! In my left hand is beer~!_

"Hey! C'mon Germany~! Let's go!" Italy tugged my arm with surprising force towards the blue waters of Lido di Ostia. He had insisted in taking me to one of his beaches in the hot stickiness of July. I have to finish an economical report for my Boss, and I really hated not getting it done as soon as possible, but I guess a little break did sound kind-of…maybe nice. It wouldn't be a long one, though. Just two days, I had told Italy.

I set down my book with a sigh, and let him drag me to the shore. Italy was a jumble of giggles and jumps; I didn't see what was so exciting about swimming in the ocean.

Italy squished his feet in the wet sand and kicked them back and forth; clearly satisfied with the feeling it made. His feet left footmarks in the sand as he walked in circles. I watched him from a few feet away, not really wanting to go closer. It may be hot out, but the water had always proven me to be freezing. I shivered at the thought.

"Gerrrrrmanyy~!" Italy had stopped stomping in the sand and had run over to me. I blinked from my thoughts and looked at him. His eyes were squinted from the bright sun; autumn-brown orbs barely visible and his skin glinted with a healthy shade of summer. I felt my cheeks momentarily heat up and I wondered if I was getting sick from the heat.

"Germany come on, let's go in the water!"

"Erm… fine, Italien. I guess it would refresh me."

"Oh? Is Germany not feeling good?" Italy visibly deflated at this news, so I gave him a small smile of reassurance. He brightened up, and practically skipped closer to the water. Italy bent down, and I stood just a few feet away; not exactly sure what to look at with erm, Italy like that…

_Scheisse! _My head snapped up to Italy. Something had splashed water at me! My head and chest were now wet and—_Gott_, that water is cold!

Italy's hands were cupped and out in-front of him, a huge grin on his face, his amber eyes now wide with laughter.

"Germany looks so surprised! It's so funny~!" Italy bent down once again, facing me; and cupped some water from the tide currently rolling in. The foamy water pooled in his hands, and he stood up only to throw his arms towards me. The water yet again splashed in my face, and I flinched before wiping my eyes. A small smirk fixed itself on my face and I bent down; copying Italy in scooping up the ocean along with some goopy sand. I threw my hands towards him, and the sand landed on his flat stomach; the water splayed onto his torso.

"Ahhhhh~! _Mio dio_, I'm dying!" Italy feigned injury, keeling over as to look like he was hit in the stomach by something more than wet sand. I bit my lip, wondering if that actually hurt him. I was going to say something, when my eyesight was blocked.

"Wha-?" I heard Italy giggle and I wiped the muddy sand from my eyes.

"I got you, Germany! Ve~" Italy started to laugh, only when I threw sand back at him; nailing him in the mouth. I couldn't suppress my laughter this time. I leaned back on my heels and covered my face with my hand as I laughed at my Italian…friend. I had hit him in the mouth! Italy sputtered, and then made a series of whining noises as he tried to get all of the sand from his mouth.

"Eww, Germany! That was so _volgare_! It tasted worse than England's cooking!" Italy looked at me with tears in his eyes, but smiled when he saw I was laughing; even though it was at him. He must have forgotten all about the sand; because he bounded over to me and hugged me. I stopped laughing and sputtered, why is he hugging me? What did I do?

"Ve~ Germany looks so cute when he's laughing!" My cheeks heated up again, and I felt this warmness in my stomach; something that I've been dealing with over the course of a few weeks. I had always blamed it on mein bruder's wurst; he was never a good cook. But now, looking down at Italy, maybe it was his fault…

"Erm…uh…danke?" I squirmed away from the Italian, growing quite awkward with the situation. Italy only smiled, and ran into the ocean. I followed him hesitantly.

Italy splashed around, his auburn curl bouncing happily at the movement. He abruptly plunged into the water, and I couldn't see him anymore. I stood waist-deep in the ocean, but for Italy it was up to at least his ribs. Glancing around me, I found no sight of the red-headed Italian.

I felt something snake its way up my left leg, and I let out an embarrassing shriek. Italy's head surfaced, gasping for air and grinning like a _verdammt dummkopf_. I swear, sometimes he scared the shite out of me.

"Germany, I got you again, ve~! You're such a scaredy cat!" Italy swam farther away from me, as if he knew I'd come after him. I most certainly was not a scaredy cat. Having rescued Italy too many times to count, him clinging onto me like a koala bear, I knew just as well that he was a pussy.

I dunk my head under the water and swam farther out. Italy was not going to get away from this.

"Grrr, Italien!"

"Ve, Germany~! Try to catch me!"

Not until we retired to the shore did we realize that it was dark out and chilly winds were present. Reaching our outspread blanket and umbrella, Italy shivered; wrapping his towel closer around himself. I pulled on my T-shirt, glancing at Italy; before wrapping my own towel around him as well.

Italy gave me a warm smile and kissed my cheek. "Ve~ grazie, Germany."

I brushed a hand through my ashen blond hair, and gave him my best smile despite my permanently pink-tinged cheeks. "Alles fur dich, mein Italien."

Translations:

Sheisse: Shit (German)

Gott: God (German)

Mio dio: My god (Italian)

Vulgare: vulgar (Italian)

Danke: Thank you (German)

Verdammt dummkopf: damn fool (German)

Italien: Italy (German)

Grazie: thank you (Italian)

Alle fur dich, mein Italien: Anything for you, my Italy (German)

**A/N: Hello! I've been busy all week! It's the start of the second Semester. So much work! OTL Anyways, I'll be updating ****College Days**** a.s.a.p., hopefully tomorrow or the following day. I'm also planning on updating ****The Hungary Games**** soon, though it's proving to be rather difficult to write. So please, hang in there! I hope you guys like this fic. It's just some fluffiness and UST. XD Next chapter will be UsUk. Reviews? Thanks! **


End file.
